full moon fantasy
by Hotaru-sailor saturn
Summary: this is my first story so tell me what im doin wrong but this is basicly sailor moon with a wolf twist oh and serrina is called hotaru becausei like that name better
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time….isn't that how all beautiful stories begin, but that wasn't my life. I'm not a beautiful story, I'm full of sour beginnings and crazy continues. But there isn't an end yet I mean if there was how would you be reading this?

Let me introduce myself, my name is Hotaru Tomo and I live in Japan. 3 years ago when I was 15 I had just a normal life with a normal family and normal friends in a normal school. Then one day something happened that would change my life forever.

"Could you wait up for 5 seconds?" I yelled to my friend Ami in Japanese. Don't worry I'll translate it all to English. "Could you wait up for 5 seconds?"

I'm coming to the conclusion that you are in no hurry to get to Raye's house for study buddies" Ami replied. As you might have noticed Ami is smart, very smart. She was short and simple with dark brown hair cut short a little bellow her ears. She was wearing our school uniform like me, a white shirt with a blue sailor like collar and a short blue skirt. She got the highest grades in our class and I on the other hand wellll, uhh.

"we are almost to the temple," she chirped. We climbed the tall steps to the temple were Raye lives with her grandpa

just then Mina came running in behind us late as usual. Mina was a medium height with long blonde hair flowing down her back that was always tied up in a ribbon, she too was wearing our school uniform. But Mina always had a sort of sparkle to her and was the dits of our little groupie.

"Hotaru why are you and mina always late. Your such a scatter brain,"Raye yelled at me. Now Raye was just beautiful, she may be rude to me a lot but she was just gorgeous, don't tell her that I said that though. She had pretty raven black hair that was worn long past her back. She had a wonderful set of brown eyes that twinkled in the sunlight. She was wearing her temple work clothes, a white robe looking thing with baggy pants and Japanese sandals. Even if she wasn't working she would still not be wearing our uniform, she goes to privet school and some how fate put us together. But as I was saying Raye is mean to me but not Ami.

"Oh Ami I didn't see you there, hello." Raye said then she bowed. Yah that's what we do in Japan we bow.

We walked into the small temple together. There sat the rest of my friends. Lita our tough girl, lita is slightly older than the rest of us because she was held back a grade, she had brown hair tied up in a pony tail as always. She was tanner than the rest of us and was wearing the same rose earrings she always wares. She is strong and it shows in her arms and leg muscles and could probably beat up all of us put together, but she was nice and used her strength for good not evil like fighting bullies and such. Then there was Darien my boyfriend, he is wonderful in so many ways its hard to describe him. He has jet-black hair cropped short, he always looked nice and put together and wore a smile often because hes with me so much. He loves me for who I am and is always true, and I swear our love is destiny. Then there was my sister Rini, not really a friend more of a she-tags-along sort of thing. Shes a tiny little thing which makes scene sense she is only 8. we look a lot alike other than hair styles, mine is straight while hers is always pulled up in odd little pig-tail sort of things. She has a bright smile and her eyes are magical.

We all helped around with our home work. Im not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box actually im pretty dull.

"hotaru what is this?" rini said as sh held up my bombed test, a 37.

"none of your business Rini, put that back" rini can be so annoying some times.

"Rini are you even learning anything from sudybuddies or do you just come to look pretty for darien?" sneered raye. Yah so can she.

"shut your trap raye and hey at least I have a boyfriend to look pretty for!" I shouted back and made a face by pulling down the skin under my eye and sticking ot my tongue. She did the same. We butt heads all the time.

"hotaru raye calm down." Lita said, so we let go of each other, I don't know when we grabbed each other eather, but we did what she said. It's a bad idea to get on litas bad side. She got kicked out of her old school for fighting. Bad right?

I scooted a little closer to darien maby to steel a kiss before study buddies were over but suddenly rini, shoved between us and hugged him because she likes him too.

"Darieeeeeen, could you take me to the ice cream shop in your car please?" Rini asked.

"Well sure rini, wanna come too hotaru?" darien said

"sure" I said, but on the inside I was screaming ugggh why does she have to be so much like me why cant he just ignore her?

"How 'bout we all go?" mina asked

"Sure " was the chorus of replies and so we drove over to the ice cream shop in dariens car double buckled and got some icecream. Darien then bought me the ice cram.

"oh darien, your so good to me" I said in aww

"hey what about me?" rini said like I said shes annoying.

Later that night…

I lay in bed dreaming of my boyfriend when I herd a noise and sat up.

"whos there?"

"Oh don't mind me this will only hurt a bit" said a female voice from behind me. I turned just in time to see two pointed ears. Wait what? Just then some sort of likwid poared over my head threw my hair and down my back. For a sec it burned like heck but then it was gone.

"ehem sorry about that, my name is luna and I have been lokkeing for you for quite some time." The voice was fro m a tiny wolf but not a baby it loked wise but the size of a cat. Wait did it just say something

"excuse me but are you listening to me?"

"yes, no, how are you talking what did you poar on me?" I demanded.

"what I poared on you is the ability to become a wolf. I wa sborn able to talk and I will explain it all In good time" she stated. I was about to scream but then there was a strong hand over my mouth and it wasn't the wolf.

"just listen to her hotaru and I think youll understand what shes saying." It may had been dark but I would know that voice anywere, it was darien. then he let my mouth go.

"darien whats going on" I turned around "what happened to you!" he had two pointed teeth coming from his mouth and his ears looked like a wolfs I was scared now and so I embrased him he held me there telling me a stoy

over a millennium ago there lived a good queen and a princess they, along with there kingdom could ghost between wolf and human and lived in a different universe then our milky way on a planet called nabet. There was also a prince of a planet next to theres and he came to nabet and fell in love with the princess. they were together for many years until an evil queen named queen beryl came to nabet and brought a deep evil over the land and the only way the good queen, queen serenity was her name, and the only way she could save all the wolf people from the tragedy was if she sent them all away as complete humans to earth. So the Queen Serenity sent them away by the power of the emporium crystal into these little bubbles to be reborn as children of Japan."

Wow I was speechless, well, not exactly. "Did the queen Serenity die?"

"yes while saving the wolf culture the queen sacrificed herself," Luna answered then added "Do you know who these people are?"

"Huh?" I said "I thought it was just a story"

"no, the princess is you and the prince is darien, the liquid I poured on you brought you back to your original state of being a morphed between wolf and human, the pointed ears and teeth will were down in the morning and then this weekend we will work on how to use your new powers" luna said

No, stinking, way, I couldn't possibly be a princess from a different universe and have powers and can turn into a wolf!

"This isn't possible!" I whispered "why'd you turn us back now, why now?"

"Because queen beryl has returned to seek revenge on the wolf kingdom by destroying earth" luna answered dramatically.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She's going to do what" my scream came out only a whisper. She this evil queen Beryl, couldn't possibly be real. This is crazy! There's no such thing as wolf people, there's no such thing as a emporium crystal or whatever. This all has to be make believe, a story, a myth a fairy-tail. NO wait! I'm dreaming! Why didn't I think of that, I remember going to sleep so this is all just a dream, duh!

"She has come to form the deep evil to destroy the earth just as she has to Nabet so she can seek out revenge" Luna said. Yup. Its all a dream, I mean seriously, a talking wolf with me and Darien in my bed-room and we're turning into some sort of wolf people, ha, as if!

"Hotaru you need to understand that this isn't a joke its real, an you need to take it seriously" Luna commented. Well, we'll see about that if this was really real that wolf could answer any question I threw at her and if she couldn't come up with an answer fast enough I would know that this was all just a figment of my imagination.

"So the Queen, my mother, what's her name again, oh ya queen serenity were did she get this emporium crystal thingy,"

" the crystal forest, it was one of the most powerful there," Luna quickly replied. Why in the world did I think that would work. So I started slamming my head into the pillow, whispering wake up, wake up, wake up. And Luna whined and rubbed up against me like the dog I've never had.

"Its ok if you don't understand yet or don't want to but you have to believe that Darien and I are telling the truth." Luna started but I suddenly sat up.

"Does this mean that Rini and Sammy, my little brother, are wolf people too." I said slightly afraid.

"Sammy is an actual child of your mother but Rini was also a princess of nabet with you and placed into your mother." Luna easily replied. Oh stink, good that my brother wasn't sucked into this but bad that my sister (who would think it was wonderful that she was a princess) was stuck with the whole evil queen killing universe thing. Wait that was confusing, And why wasn't Rini in the story when Darien was telling me all about this. Darien read my mind and asked,

"you never said to me that Rini was also a princess."

"that's because I thought it was all a little much for the moment and was all happening so fast and maybe when Hotaru calms down alittle" Luna said looking at me. Oh, I was gasping, so I stopped real quick.

"I'm ready so whats wrong with Rini?" I said because she would have jus said it all together if there wasn't something different about her.

"well, Rini along with your friend Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita are all Legend wolfs, protectors of the universe." Luna said slowly

that was the big secret and OMG did that get me screaming.

"WHAT MY FRIENDS ARE SUCKED INTO THIS TOO," I yelled

"Hotaru your going to wake up Rin-" but Darien was cut off by rini walking threw the door.

"Hotaru who could you possibly be yelling at this late at night"


	3. Chapter 2 continued

Sorry the last chapter was so short I just suddenly got tired of typing so I just made a lil cliff hanger and left it at that so this is sort of like a chapter 2 continued. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She came in rubbin

g her eyes, which gave Darien time to duck out of the open window into the tree. When she removed her hands from her eyes she automatically saw the wolf, thankfully not looking at me with my new pointed ears and teeth.

"Ohhhh" she said brightly "kitty" running to my bed and stroking what she tought was a cat." where did you find it?" gesturing towards Luna, still not looking at me.

"It came threw the window" I said looking out the window. Yup this is my little sister protector of the universe, because _that_ makes sense I thought sarcastically.

"awww do you think mom will let us keep her?"

"I don't think shell mind but you cant tell he about this one about the…er, cat.. or us okay?" I was trying to figure out how to break it to her that she was a weird wolf morpher and a princess from a different world but I guess I didn't have to.

"Hello Rini, my name is Luna, and I have been looking for you for quite some time now" now if you want to know what happened you can pretty much just go back to chapter 1 and read from where it says my name is Luna and I have been looking for you for quite some time and replace Darien's name with mine and my name with Rini. Until we got to the part where Luna was about to spill the beans about the whole legend wolf thing with my friends, I grabbed the wolfs mouth.

"Alright Rini its getting late you should probably be getting some sleep" I said hesitantly.

"Your not my mother why cant I stay down here with you and Luna and besides she hasn't answered my question yet" now she started talking to Luna "what type of powers do I have I mean I know im a princess and im supposed to turn into a wolf but you said we had powers" and then it hit. Darien climbed back inside."(gasp)Darien"

"your special hon' because you have the special powers of a legend wolf a protector of the universe. A millennium ago you almost got yourself killed wile trying to protect your planet," he said slowly

"legend wolf.. wha-wha-how how did this happen, I have super powers and im sposded to save the whole big universe, im just a lil' kid how am I sposded to do that" Rini whispered, how was she not screaming. She was definitely upset but I also think she was scared too. She was thinking that every one would expect her to save the world all by herself but what she didn't understand is that we would all be right there with her.

Darien told her to sleep on it so she hugged us goodnight and whent upstairs to her room darien waved good bye to me and climbed back down the tree to walk to his apartment. As for me, well I fell asleep with a talking wolf in my arms

* * *

Sailor Saturn: Huh huh, better right? Its getting good right right well of corse it is haha well umm oh I know. Hey Lita!

Lita: Yo

Sailor Saturn: how bout you tell our viewers that if they review then they can get some of your delicious cooking

Lita: umm well I guess I can do that

Sailor Saturn: of corse you can alright ill see you next time laters


	4. Chapter 3

When I woke up I felt groggy. It had only been 3 hours ago when I had fallen asleep but I had to use the girls room

The wolf wasn't in my arms maybe she had been a dream. So I went in to the restroom and looked in the mirror. I almost screamed because there in the mirror was a recollection of me with pointed wolf ears and sharp teeth. Grrrrr! Luna was wrong this had not been all gone by morning I was stuck In the middle between wolf fases. Luna was at my side in a flash.

"Where were you!" I growled. How could she just leave me while I was trying to get threw this.

"I was tending to your sister, she is taking this all very well im sorry about the half wolf thing you are going thru right now, its just you woke up sooner then expected that's all" Luna said, I was fully awake now but all I could think of were my friends.

"What about Ami and Lita and them?" I asked. What would they possibly think of this would they think I was crazy.

"Oh I definitely wouldn't worry about that, we will pay them a visit once you and Rini's side effects run down, and besides my partner Artemis is already at your friend Mina's house and she might even already be done with her half wolf faze." Luna said. Oh great Mina and I bolth had our own talking wolfs fascinating I thought sarcastically, now if you don't mind I have to GO now!

Later…

"Hotaruuuuuuuuu!" Mina yelled in my direction. Next to her was a white wolf the size of a cat, go figure. Oh and did I ever mention that Luna was a black wolf, ya probably not.

"Over here Mina!" I said waving my arms over my head. I was standing in front of the ice cream shop that just yesterday I had been a normal girl at.

"Oh Hotaru" mina said looking at Luna "im so glad im not the only one with" she broke into a whisper "a crazy talking cat" Artemis rolled his eyes at Mina and went over to were Luna was sitting under a bench.

"Actually Mina he's a wolf and so is Luna" I said matter-of-factly. I'm sure that Artemis had already told her he was a wolf but being the blond that she is, she just wasn't going to get it.

"But come on who's ever seen a wolf that small before?" Mina said. Then Artemis barked for us to follow him into the ally.

"Jeez space cats are creepy," Mina said talking about the bark, it's a wolf and wolfs are from the dog family, right?

Once we were in the ally I spotted the rest of my friends with my little sister, at least Rini knew better than to call Luna a cat.

"Hey guys Mina and I have something to show you." I said to my friends, then my talking wolf spoke

"hello girls my name is Luna and this is Artemis we come from a different universe than your own on a planet called nabet" I took a look at my friends faces. Ami, astonished; Raye, speechless; lita bored. Wait what?

"wow hotaru mina I cant believe that you to are actually smart enough to come up with such an awesome practical joke, that's pretty cool!" lita said. Wonderful she thought it was a joke I thought sarcasticly. Just wonderful.

"Lita I don't believe that they are kidding both of them are persons without large enough intelexual capacity to come up such a science to generate a talking animal much less a wolf a such a small dimension, and for it to be trained and talking is quite impossible for today's technology." Ami stated. That sentence had to many big words for me to understand but im pretty sure she thought it wasn't a joke.

"No Ami is right I am no creation of Hotaru of Lita, I come from Nabet a world nothing like yours where people could transform from wolf to human by there own free will. I was kept as a house pet of the queen and 2 princesses because I am so small and can only stay in a wolf state. But one day a handsome prince came from a world much like yours called Naboo and the prince fell in love with the eldest of the 2 princesses. They lived happily together for quite some time until on day an evil witch called Queen Beryl came and brought the Great Evil over the land of nabe" luna was cut off by raye asking.

"is this story true?"

"yes, now, the evil Queen Beryl brought the Great Evil with a power so great that not even the protectors of the universe the 5 legend wolfs could stop her. So" luna was stopped again this time by Lita.

"who are the five legend wolfs?" so luna tried to continue.

"I'm getting there, anyways the good queen of nabet, Queen Serenity used her magic emporium crystal to send all the people on the planet into these little bubbles which" cut off again

"How could a crystal have so much power to send an ENTIRE PLANET away?" Ami asked.

"Well the emporium crystal is the most powerful from the crystal forest, which has all the power in the whole galaxy but as I was saying the bubbles took over a millennium but about 20 years ago the people in the bubbles started to be reborn into human flesh in Japan. So to answer litas question the 5 legend wolfs are Ami Lita Mina Raye and Rini. Then Rini and Hotau are the princesses and darien is the prince." Luna finally finished and gasps rose from everyone new to the information.

"Wow so do we have like super powers and stuff" lita asked Artemis

"yes now hold on for two minuets and I can bring you back to the form that can be either wolf or human and protect the universe once again" everyone stared blankly for a sec then nodded to Artemis. They knew there duty and what was calling them from deep down in there harts. So luna and artemis jumped up in a backflip and sprayed a blue liquid onto the friends that sparkled and shined. A cry of ewwws and pain rang out for a moment but then all was silent.

"I promise on behalf of the wolf kingdom that I will train, mentor and guide these legend wolf to there full strength so that they can defeat the evil queen beryl" they shouted together and then the training began.

* * *

Lita: Wow that was really long I almost fell asleep

Hotaru sailor-saturn: shutup


End file.
